Perníková chaloupka
by SallyPejr
Summary: Vyšetřování Mycroftova případu probíhalo v lese, kde se Sherlock i John vlastní vinou ztratí...


Pokud do lesa něco opravdu nepatří, je to Mycroft Holmes. Jeho nablískané boty, trojdílný oblek a deštník jsou pro tuto hustě zalesněnou oblast opravdu nevhodné. Ovšem i bez ohledu na to, jak podivně to vypadá, stojí teď Mycroft Holmes uprostřed trávou zarostlé cesty a trochu nespokojeně se dívá na displej svého telefonu.

Bohužel řešení tohoto, řekněme, případu vyžaduje jeho přítomnost zde, stejně jako přítomnost jeho bratra a jeho spolubydlícího. I když jejich vztah lze už delší dobu definovat jinak než jako spolubydlící. Mycroft ze spolupráce se Sherlockem není moc nadšený. Jistě, jeho příspěvky do vyšetřování jsou nedocenitelné, ale jakmile nemá co vyšetřovat, zatáhne Sherlock doktora Watsona do nejblížšího křoví a...

Mycroft si dlouze povzdechne. Jeho bratr se chová velice nevhodně a Mycroft netuší, jestli si to neuvědomuje, nebo jestli mu to dělá naschvál.

„Pane." zasalutuje před Mycroftem muž v tmavém zásahovém oblečení. „Vše je vyřízené, vaše auto přijede během dvou minut, jen-" Voják se zarazí a trochu zrudne.

Mycroft ve tváři i nadále udržuje nehybný výraz, i když je mu jasné, co je za problém a čeká, co mu voják řekne.

„Ten detektiv a jeho přítel už zase- to- nejsme si jistí, co dělat." poví voják nakonec.

„Pokud s tím neskončí, než přijede moje auto, nechte je tam." rozhodne Mycroft s klidem.

„Chcete je nechat uprostřed lesa?" diví se voják, ale stačí jediný pohled na Mycroftův výraz, aby se postavil rovně a zasalutoval. „Pane, ano, pane." vyhrkne voják a zmizí.

Mycroft se naposledy podívá na svůj mobil a schová ho do kapsy. Již několikrát Sherlocka upozorňoval, aby si tyhle svoje choutky nechal na doma a soustředil se na případ, ale on ho odmítá poslouchat. No tak teď za to bude pykat. Mycrofta by velice zajímalo, jak si jeho drahý bratříček poradí uprostřed zdejších lesů jen s pomocí svého malého doktora. Dříve nebo později mu Sherlock bude muset zavolat a požádat ho o pomoc. A Mycroftovi je už předem jasné, že ze Sherlockova pohledu to bude až ta nejkrajnější možnost.

Po chvíli po lesní cestě přijede černé auto a zastaví těsně před Mycroftem. Řidič hned vystoupí ven a otevře zadní dveře, aby si Mycroft mohl nastoupit.

„Odjíždíme. Nečekáme." řekne Mycroft chladně, když si sedne.

Řidič za ním zase zavře, nasedne a bez jediné poznámky nebo udiveného pohledu se rozjede pryč.

- - o - -

Napůl svlečený John podřimuje v trávě s jednou rukou za hlavou a druhou omotanou kolem Sherlockových ramen. Sherlock leží částečně opřený o Johnův bok, s rukou přehozenou přes jeho břicho a nohama propletenýma s těma Johnovýma.

„Před půl hodinou jsme měli odjíždět." prohodí Sherlock lenivým hlasem.

„Cože?" zarazí se John a otevře oči.

„Je půl třetí, ve dvě měl Mycroft v plánu odjet." vysvětluje Sherlock s ledovým klidem.

„A tos nemohl říct dřív?" zeptá se John trochu naštvaně a posadí se. „Jestli celou dobu čekají kvůli tomu, že jsem se spolu- Bože, Mycroft nám to bude předhazovat až do smrti." povídá John, zatímco kolem sebe hledá svoje oblečení a navlíká ho na sebe.

„Měl by ses uklidnit, Johne." řekne Sherlock klidně. Posadí se a obejme Johna kolem ramen, i když se doktor trochu brání.

„Už tu nejsou, takže s tím oblíkáním zbytečně spěcháš." zašeptá mu Sherlcok do ucha.

John ztrne na místě.

„Už tady nejsou? Oni nás tady nechali? Proč, proboha?"

„Myslím, že to má být Mycroftův způsob, jak nás nebo spíše hlavně mě potrestat." usoudí Sherlock skoro bez zájmu.

„Potrestat? A za co? Vždyť v okruhu několika mil nic není." rozhodí John naštvaně rukama.

Sherlock ho znovu obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Myslím, že trochu žárlí na to, jak se k sobě máme. Myslí si, že je to velice nevhodné na chvíli pustit případ z hlavy a užít si trochu zábavy." šeptá Sherlock Johnovi do ucha.

„Ježiši." zamumle John a otočí hlavu, aby viděl Sherlockvi do obličeje. „Co teď budeme dělat? Zavoláme mu?" zeptá se John vážně.

„Věděl bych o dost lepších věcech, než je telefonát Mycroftovi." pousměje se Sherlock a zlehka políbí Johna na rty.

„Sherlocku, uvědomuješ si, že jsme uprostřed lesa, kde se ani jeden z nás nevyzná a nemáme žád-" Johnova nazlobená věta je přerušena dalším polibkem.

„Johne, nebuď otravný." zamule Sherlock.

„Ztratili jsme se uprostřed lesa. To ti příjde otravné?" zvedne John udiveně obočí.

„Ty jsi vycvičený voják a já genius. Kdo jiný než my by si s tímhle měl poradit?" pousměje se Sherlock. „Ale až později. Teď mě přežívání v lese nezajímá."

- - o - -

První noc v lese nebyla moc příjemná. John na rozdíl od Sherlocka měl hlad a k jídlu nenašli nic jiného než borůvky a dva hříbky, které John odmítl jíst za syrova. Alespoň že našli potůček s relativně čistou vodou. Sherlock sice navrhoval několik onemocnění a zdravotních problémů vzniklých v důsledku pití vody z potoka, ale Johnovi to bylo jedno. Měl příliš velkou žízeň.

Před setměním našel John trochu sušší místo, kde se uložili na noc. S Johnovou bundou pod sebou a přikrytí Sherlockovým kabátem spali přitulení jeden k druhému, ale ráno byli oba rozlámaní a nevrlí.

Bez toho, aby se nějak domlouvali, vydají se oba po proudu potoka. Z logiky věci musí potok ústit do většího toku a i kdyby ne, dovede je někam, kde jsou lidi a civilizace.

Sherlock se celou cestu tváří, jako by ho vůbec nezajímalo, kde je. John má oproti němu čím dál horší náladu způsobenou hladem, zimou a únavou a taky tím, že Sherlock vypadá, jako by ho nic z toho netrápilo.

„Johne." promluví Sherlock někdy kolem poledne.

„Co?!" zeptá se John mnohem naštvaněji, než měl původně v úmyslu.

Sherlock mu věnuje jeden krátký vyčítavý pohled, než se podívá kamsi do stráně na druhé straně potoka.

„Je tam dům." řekne Sherlock tiše.

John se na něj udiveně podívá a vrátí se dva kroky k Sherlockovi, aby se podíval, kam ukazuje.

„Trochu nóbl na chatu." usoudí John. „Jdeme tam?" obrátí se na Sherlocka.

„Tvůj žaludek v to vřele doufá." ušklíbne se Sherlock a přeskočí potok na druhou stranu. Na Johna nečeká a rovnou vyrazí do kopce směrem k chatě.

Jehn si jen zabručí pod nos nějakou nadávku jako pokaždé, když mu Sherlock uteče a nečeká na něj a vyrazí za ním.

- - o - -

Chata ve stráni vypadá, jako by měla stát spíše někde ve slunné rekreační oblasti a ne uprostřed vlhkého lesa. Na širokou verandu, kde stojí lavečka, vedou dřevěné dveře a dvě široká okna s otevřenými okenicemi, ovšem do mísnosti za nimi stejně není vidět kvůli tmavým závěsům.

„Kdo myslíš, že tady žije?" zeptá se John zvědavě a přejede pohledem po široké verandě.

„Někdo, kdo má dobré vztahy se sousedy." usoudí Sherlock. Dřepí u dveří nad proutěným košíkem, ve kterém je spousta napečených perníčků a anonymní vzkaz se slovy díků. Sherlock sebere jeden z perníčků a hodí ho Johnovi.

„Najez se. Jsi protivný, když máš hlad."

„Kradeš perníčky?" řekne John udiveně.

„Spočítané nebudou a ty už jsi dost vyhladovělý." prohodí Sherlock a rozhlédne se.

John jen pokrčí rameny a ukousne perníčkovi hlavu. Sherlock se obrátí čelem ke dveřím a zaťuká.

„Sherlocku!" vyjekne John s plnou pusou a snaží se sousto co nejdřív spolknout. „Co blbneš?"

Nejdřív mu Sherlock dá perník, a pak zaklepe na dveře lidem, kterým ho ukradl zrovna, když ho John pojídá. To mu snad dělá naschvál. Dveře se začnou otvírat ve chvíli, kdy John polkne, a tak si doktor narve zbytek perníku do bundy a snaží se tvářit aspoň trochu normálně.

„Dobrý den." pousměje se žena, která jim otevřela. Je vysoká s černými vlasy svázanými do uzlu a rudě namalovanými rty. Na sobě má jen krátký, poloprůhledný župan, ale nezdá se, že by jí to uvádělo do rozpaků.

Což se ovšem nedalo říct o Johnovi a Sherlockovi.

„Nerušíme?" zeptá se Sherlock nakonec.

„Ale kdepak. Nechcete jít dál? Začíná se trochu ochlazovat."

„Jistě." přikývne Sherlock s klidem, aniž by se staral o Johnův názor a vejde do domku.

John se mu drží v patách a nic neříká.

Žena se jen pousměje a zavře za nimi.

Interiér je velice překvapivý. Bez ohledu na okolí vypadá vnitřek chaty spíše jako luxusní byt v centru Londýna.

„Vy asi nejste moc na táboráky, že?" prohodí John a s udiveným výrazem ve tváři se rozhlíží.

„To opravdu ne. I když musím uznat, že oheň má své romantické kouzlo, nemyslíte?" usměje se na něj žena.

John lehce zčervená, za to Sherlock se trochu zamračí.

„Potřebovali bychom najít cestu do města." řekne Sherlock, aniž by se na ženu podíval.

„Tak to jste si docela zašli." nepřestává se žena usmívat a sedne si do křesla. „A co kdybyste se mi nejdřív představili, ať vím, s kým mám tu čest. Osamělá žena v takové pustině by měla vědět, koho si pouští do domu, ne?"

Johna na moment napadne, že osamělá žena obvykle nežije takto, ale nahlas neříká nic.

„Jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes a toto je John Watson." představí je Sherlock krátce.

„Velice mě těší, pánové. Já jsem Irene Adlerová." usměje se žena zářivě a zase se postaví. Projde mezi Sherlockem a Johnem ke skříňce, která stojí u vchodových dveří a začne se v ní přehrabovat.

John ji zvědavě sleduje, za to Sherlock podezíravě pozoruje Johna.

„Hádám, že když chcete najít cestu z lesa, mohla by se vám hodit mapa." prohodí Irene. Otočí se čelem ke svým návštěvníkům a ruce drží za zády. Dojde až k nim, než vytáhne jednu ruku a podá Johnovi mapu.

„Děkuji." pousměje se John a začne mapu rozkládat.

Irene se pořád dívá na něj, když najednou mávne druhou rukou k Sherlockovi a něčím malý, ostrým ho bodne do paže.

Sherlock vyjekne překvapením i bolestí a odstoupí o několik kroků s rukou přitisknutou k místu, kam ho Irene bodla.

„Sherlocku, co-" začne John ustaraně, ale to už žena bodla i jeho. „Hej, co to děláte?!" křikne na ni John nechápavě a mne si poraněné místo.

„To nic, za chvíli pochopíte. Nebo až se proberete." usměje se na něj Irene zářivě a popleská Johna po tváři.

John jí uhne, ale zamotají se mu nohy a on skoro spadne. Jak to, že má takové problémy s koordinací?

John se nechápavě podívá na Sherlocka. Detektiv se tváří naprosto zmateně a zrovna si sedá nebo spíše padá do křesla.

„Sherlocku." řekne John nezřetelně a celý se zapotácí. Co jim ta žena udělala?

„Měl by sis sednout, Johne, než spadneš a ublížíš si. Tvůj přítel už to taky pochopil." řekne Irene skoro laškovně. Přejde k Johnovi a lehce ho žduchne dlaní do hrudi.

John, který se sotva držel na nohou, spadne dozadu na gauč, a pak už si nic nepamatuje.

- - o - -

Když se Sherlock probudí, leží na posteli v ne moc velkém pokoji a ruce má připoutané k pelesti. Krom kabátu a šály, které mu někdo (nejspíš Irene) sebral, je oblečený a nic mu nechybí. Hlava ho bolí, jako kdyby do ní dostal palicí, což budu s největší pravděpodobností následek té drogy, kterou mu Irene bodla do ruky. Je ovšem záhadou, jak ho sem odvlekla, pokud tedy někde nemá schovaného komplice. Nezdálo se, že by měla takovou sílu.

V ložnici je úplně sám, nikde není po Irene ani památky a po Johnovi bohužel také ne.

Leží nehybně a bolest hlavy pomalu odeznívá. Odhadl by to na půl hodiny civění do stropu, než se dveře odemkly a dovnitř vešla Irene. Tentokrát ne ve svém župánku, ale v krátkých bílých šatech bez ramínek a s drahým šperkem kolem krku.

„Jak pak se ti spalo?" usměje se Irene trochu posměšně a sedne si na postel vedle Sherlocka.

„To takhle uvazuješ k posteli každého, kdo ti zaklepe na dveře, nebo jsem čestná výjimka?" zeptá se Sherlock s klidem.

„Tohle dělám jen těm, co mi kradou perníčky." pousměje se Irene, ale pak zvážní. „Takový genius, jako je Sherlock Holmes, by mi mohl pomoci s jedním kódem, co si o tom myslíš?"

„A proč by to takový genius, jako je Sherlock Holmes, dělal?" zvedne Sherlock obočí.

„Protože neví, co je s jeho přítelem. A protože mám v plánu vás oba pustit hned, jak onu šifru rozluštíš. Proto." pokrčí Irene rameny a zlehka přejede špičkami prstů po Sherlockově košili. „Není v tom nic osobního, jen to potřebuju rozluštit."

„Stejně ti nemíním pomáhat." řekne Sherlock s klidem.

„Jak myslíš." povzdechne si Irene lítostivě a postaví se. „Zeptám se tě ještě jednou, a pak ti začnu nosit fotky toho, co se děje Johnovi." dodá a odejde.

- - o - -

Naštvaný John sedí v křesle s nohama i rukama spoustanými pouty, jaké obvykle mívají vězni při přesunu z a do věznice. Irene ho nikde nezavřela, jen mu nasadila pouta a sebrala mu bundu. Sama mu řekla, proč ho nedrží pod zámkem. John se v lese a okolí nevyzná, s pouty na nohách ani moc daleko neuteče a navíc – nenechal by tady Sherlocka. Zatím neví, kde ho Irene drží, ani co po nich chce, ale ještě pořád je tu šance, že je na tom Sherlock líp než on. John zatím přišel jen na to, kde Irene schovává svou sbírku pout, ale ne kde k nim má klíče. Ale třeba bude stačit i to. Neví sice, k čemu to bude stačit, ale nějaká šance, že se zbaví Irene a pout a najde Sherlocka přece být musí.

- - o - -

„Je mi to líto, Johne." povzdechne si Irene, když vejde do obývacího pokoje, kde poposedává její zajatec. „Sherlockovi se moc nechce spolupracovat, dokonce ani po varování, že ti ublížím. Bude to docela škoda tě mučit, jsi totiž docela roztomilý."

„Co přesně myslíš tím mučením?" zeptá se John s obavami.

„Ještě nevím přesně, ale mohla bych začít jezdeckým bičíkem, co ty na to?" usměje se Irene sladce a skloní se až těsně k Johnovi. „Té tvojí tvářičky by byla škoda, asi ji vynechám."

John nehne ani svalem a jen hledí na ženu před sebou. V duchu ovšem přemýšlí, jak se jí zbavit. Co by udělal Sherlock na jeho místě? John je spoutaný, takže ruce použít nemůže, ale nohy ano. A když už Irene stojí přímo před ním...

John najednou vykopne nohama do strany a podrazí Irene nohy. Žena to nečekala, s výkřikem spadla na zem a praštila se do hlavy.

John opřekvapeně hledí na Irene, která nehybně leží na zemi, ale hned se vzpamatuje. Rychle se postaví a vyrazí jke skříňce s pouty. Ať si Irene užije své vlastní medicíny.

- - o - -

Ve dveřích Sherlockova vězení se ozve cvaknutí zámku, ale tentokrát nepříjde Irene.

„Sherlocku!" vyhrkne John s úlevou a rozběhne se k posteli.

„Johne?" zvedne Sherlock udiveně hlavu. Nejraději by doktora obejmul a políbil, ale s rukama připoutanýma k posteli to nejde.

„Myslel jsem, že tě někde drží." nechápe Sherlock.

„Neboj, taky jsem měl pouta." ušklíbne se John a vyleze na postel, aby Sherlocka osvobodil.

„Kde je Irene?" diví se Sherlock.

„V limbu. Připoutal jsem ji ke krbu." řekne John rychle.

„Johne, ty jsi uhodil ženu." ušklíbne se Sherlock škodolibě.

„Nijak hrdý na to nejsem." zamračí se John a konečně odemkne pouta.

Sherlock si protáhne ruce a tiše zaskučí, když se svaly brání pohybu.

„Měli bychom jít." řekne John a rychle sleze z postele. „Nepochybuji, že je Irene schopná se z pout dostat velice rychle."

„Kde mám kabát?" zajímá se Sherlock a posadí se s nohama na zemi.

„Na věšáku u dveří." ušklíbne se John, ale vzápětí se zarazí a natočí hlavu směrem ke dveřím. „Necítíš kouř?" zeptá se udiveně.

„Že by zapálila vlastní dům?" navrhne Sherlock.

Oba se rozběhnou do obýváku a cestou dým houstne. Polovina místnosti je v plamenech a ty se rychle šíří dál. John se překvapeně zastaví s pohledem upřeným do míst, kde by měl být krb.

„Johne, utíkej!" křikne Sherlock a trhne Johnem směrem ke dveřím.

„Ale co ona?" brání se John ustaraně.

„Vážně myslíš, že by zapálila dům, kdyby byla připoutaná a nemohla utéct?" řekne Sherlock naštvaně. Chytne Johna za paži a rozběhne se s ním ven z hořícího domu. Zdrží se jen okamžik – aby sundal z věšáku svůj kabát a Johnovu bundu.

- - o - -

Sherlock a John dorazili na menší louku, na které stojí cosi jako starý seník. Sena tam moc není, ale je tam sucho a to jim zatím stačí. Louka je od bývalého sídla Irene Adlerové docela daleko, ale i tak mohou jasně vidět dlouhý černý sloup kouře, který stoupá od hořícího domku.

„Nezvali jsme si ani tu její mapu." prohodí John bez opravdového zájmu.

„Neboj, Mycroft nás najde." řekne Sherlock chlácholivě a zezadu obejme Johna kolem ramen.

„Máš snad v úmyslu spolknout svoji hrdost a zavolat mu?" zeptá se John nevěřícně.

„To ani náhodou." nakrčí Sherlock nos. „Nepochybuji ovšem o tom, že i když nás tady nechal bez prostředků, že tento les velice bedlivě sleduje. Chce mě mít pod dohledem. Určitě si všimne hořícího domu a nechá to vyšetřit pro případ, že bychom v tom měli prsty."

„Takže nás brzo najde?" zvedne John udiveně obočí a otočí hlavu dozadu, aby na Sherlocka viděl.

„Takže nás brzo najde." souhlasí Sherlock. „A věděl bych, jak zabít čas do té doby."

„Škoda, že jsem si sebou nevzali ty pouta. Docela ti to s nimi slušelo."

- - o - -

Mycroft Holmes sedí u stolu a prohlíží si nějaké listiny, když mu zazvoní telefon. Krátce na displeji zkontroluje číslo volajícího, načež hovor příjme.

„Pane, našli jsme je." ozve se mu v telefonu mužský hlas.

„Jsou v pořádku?"

„Ano, pane, oba dva. Zrovna-" Hlas znejistí a zmlkne.

Mycroft nespokojeně protočí oči.

„Už to zase dělají?" zeptá se podrážděně.

„Er...ne, pane. Vypadá to, že právě skončili." zamumle muž do telefonu.

„Sbalte je a přivezte je sem." řekne Mycroft rozkazovačně a ukončí hovor. Naštvaně se na svůj mobil dívá. Copak si Sherlock nemůže dát pokoj?

Když začal oficiálně chodit s Johnem Watsonem, bral to Mycroft jako výhodu. Jako známku toho, že se jeho bratr začal chovat trochu přijatelněji než obvykle. Doktor Watson na něj měl vždycky dobrý vliv. Ovšem teď se zdá, že to byly jen přehnené naděje. Sherlock se nyní chová ještě nemožněji než před tím.

A Mycorf se klidně vsadí, že ten požár v lese je také jeho vina.


End file.
